Go Home Nagisa, You're Drunk
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: It appears that there was more than just juice in that punch that Nagisa had, and Rei is definitely unprepared for what he has to do.


A loud knock was heard on the door of the Ryugazaki residence. It was almost nine at night, so Rei wondered who the hell could be up at this hour, and pounding at his door. But before he could even set down his book to investigate, more pounds were heard, along with loud groaning. Rei's heart jumped into his throat, and he quickly grabbed the nearest object he could find- a pillow- and clutched it tight to his chest. Rei was so scared that he couldn't think straight, which was fairly obvious considering he grabbed a pillow to defend himself with. He slowly inched his way closer to the door.

"Wh-who's there? I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to inflict pain on you!" Rei shouted, hoping he sounded intimidating enough. The person on the other side didn't seem react to his threat, and continued to pound on his door, mumbling incoherently. Rei didn't even understand what was going on until he listened closer to the ramblings.

"Mphmphmp Rei-chan... Open up the door, it's kinda cold out here..." the voice said groggily.

Wait a second.

Rei dropped the pillow and opened the door, only to confirm his suspicions. There stood a messy haired Nagisa, eyes half lidded, smile as dopey as ever. Upon closer inspection, Rei noted that he had a stagger in his step. Rei nearly gasped as he came to the realization that Nagisa was drunk.

"Nagisa-kun? How did you even become like this anyway?" Rei asked as he invited his blonde haired friend in. Rei was actually genuinely worried that Nagisa had done this to himself, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Well... See Rei, there was this juice. And Nitori was like, "Hey Nagi, ya want a cup? One of Rin-senpai's friends made it. Heh. He calls Rin his 'senpai.' I should call you senpai, Rei-chan. Oops, I meant Rei-senpai." He then started to laugh uncontrollably, and Rei basically had known what had happened, although he still had no idea who Nitori was, or why Rin was friends with terrible people. Also, he couldn't quite fathom why Nagisa suddenly wanted to call him "senpai", but he figured it was because of whatever the punch had been spiked with.

_The first rational thing to do is to research what to do about a situation like this, right?_ Rei thought frantically. He had absolutely no idea what Nagisa was like when he was drunk, but he guessed that it was worse then when he was sober.

And he was right.

Rei didn't even have time to search up ways to deal with drunk people, because Nagisa was bothering him _the entire time._

"Reeeeiii-chaan! Guess who's pretty butterfly undies I just fouund!" Nagisa yelled from across Rei's room. The blue haired teen shrieked and ran right over to Nagisa, ripping his underwear right from his hands. He then gathered up all of his other pairs of underwear and shoved them underneath more piles of clothes. Nagisa just turned to him and grinned.

"You're soo cute when you're flustered Rei-chan." If Rei wasn't red in the face before, he definitely was now.

"Nagisa-kun, I think it's time you go to bed." The blonde only giggled and stuck his tongue out at Rei.

"I'll go to bed if you'll go with me~" Nagisa said in a way that implied much more than just going to sleep. Rei sighed and slowly shook his head.

_I guess I can put up with him for a little while longer..._ he reasoned.

"Nevermind, you don't have to go." he said, looking defeated. Who knows what Nagisa would've done to Rei in the state he was in.

"Yaaay! So that means that we can can use your blender to blend your underwear, right?"

"No it does not!"

And two hours later, Nagisa _still_ wasn't tired. It was like taking care of a hyper infant that had random muscle spasms. So far, he'd made a mess of the kitchen, spreading random foods all over the place. Then, he went outside and screamed bloody murder, then proceeded to vomit on Rei's lawn. After he was done vomiting, he let out a string of curse words and attempted to pee on someone's stray cat. Rei received dirty looks from the neighbors. Finally, to top it off, the pink eyed boy decided to take off _all_ of his clothes and chase Rei around the house. Well, it was more like, 'stumble around and not fall over while trying to keep up with Rei,' but Rei still felt like he was being pursued anyway. It was during the time that Nagisa had ran into the wall for the tenth time that Rei finally snapped.

"Alright Nagisa-kun, that's enough. It's time to go to bed, and I mean it." Rei said, using a stern tone to emphasize the last part. Suddenly, Nagisa stopped, and his smile faltered. He just stared at Rei with a blank expression on his face. Rei was about to ask what was up, when Nagisa spoke.

"Rei-chan... do you love me?" he asked. Rei would've seriously been embarrassed if not for the fact that he was surprised by the sudden question. Nagisa's tone was really serious, and he almost seemed sober for a second.

"Why do you ask?" Rei questioned cautiously. If Rei was honest with himself, he would answer yes, he did love Nagisa. He had loved him ever since the week after Nagisa had pestered him to join the swim team. At first, he didn't understand his attraction to the blonde. He was annoying, loud mouthed, and way too hyper. But soon he found himself smiling at the shorter boy's stupidest jokes. Maybe it was because Nagisa always flattered Rei no matter what, or always encouraged him to do his best. But Rei needed to hear Nagisa's intentions before he answered him. After all, drunk people can be hard to understand.

"Rei-chan, I love you. I-I think you're beautiful even if you say you're not. When I'm with you I think how lucky I was to have bothered you until you joined." Nagisa's eyes began to water, and Rei had to stifle a laugh. Nagisa really was hopeless sometimes. He figured that this must be the part in the alcohol process where the person begins to ramble on about things that have been on their minds, and most likely get upset about the silliest of things. Rei sighed, walked over to a sniveling Nagisa, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I understand how you feel, Nagisa-kun. Because I... I feel the same way." Rei wasn't even sure why he was admitting now; Nagisa probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. But somehow, it just felt so _right_. Nagisa's face lit up brighter than the sun itself when Rei said this, and he snuggled more into Rei's chest.

"Rei-chan, I'm feelin sleeepy now..." Nagisa whispered. Not long after, the boy was out cold, softly snoring in Rei's arms. Rei thought that Nagisa's sleeping face was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He took Nagisa and carried him bridal style to his room, a content smile on both if their faces.

The next morning was hangover morning for poor Nagisa. He'd woken up with one of the most excruciatingly painful headaches of his life, and his bowels felt like shit (pun intended times ten). He groggily rubbed the sleep out if his eyes and looked over to Rei, who was still sleeping beside him. The blonde smiled at him, until the realization hit that he was in Rei's bed _with Rei_. He let out a sudden shriek upon this realization, causing Rei to wake up immediately.

"Nagisa, what happened?" Rei asked him frantically. Nagisa's mind was too into overdrive to create a decent answer, so all Rei got was gibberish.

"You, me, bed. What happened? Did I, did we? Was I drunk, or high? That juice, was it..? Gah, I can't remember anything Rei-chan!" Nagisa said, partially frustrated at himself for not remembering. Rei only sighed. He knew the boy wouldn't remember, so it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Nagisa, you were drunk. And you're highly obnoxious when you're drunk too. But all that aside, you also confessed something to me. Do you remember what it was?" Rei asked, praying he wouldn't have to tell him himself. Nagisa thought long and hard for about two minutes about what he could've possibly told Rei, until he blushed upon figuring it out.

"I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Rei nodded. Nagisa sighed. "I'm sorry Rei-chan. That must've been awkward, huh?" Nagisa gave out a small laugh, but was secretly wishing Rei felt the same, or at least didn't think he was a freak. Rei let out a small laugh too, which made Nagisa look up at him in surprise.

"You can't even remember how I responded? That's not very helpful, now is it?" Rei asked. It seemed the tables had turned, for Nagisa was the one who was flustered by all of this, while Rei just sat back and watched him try to put the pieces together. Nagisa tried to look for hints of rejection on Rei's face, since he assumed Rei would think he was weird. However, he found none. Instead, he only found a small, comforting smile. His blush began to get even more red as he spoke out loud.

"Rei-chan... Do you really mean it?" the blonde asked, getting excited. In response, Rei bent down slightly and gave Nagisa a small peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Nagisa nodded enthusiastically and tackled Rei into a hug.

They both wondered what would happen the next time Nagisa got drunk.

* * *

By the way, I have a tumblr now: blog/rainbowkiwii. Feel free to ask me questions, send me story requests, bother me, send me pictures of kiwis and gay swimmers, and just do whatever~


End file.
